Destined For Help
by Nikk10
Summary: Jude and Tommy may not have met through Jude winning a contest... but can tragedy and conflict bring them together anyways?  More Details Posted Inside...
1. Prologue

Hey! Ever so recently a story ran through my mind, and I've decided to attempt to write a fanfic out of it. It's a little different, but still has the same base... if you catch what I mean?! I have the plot thought out, but I could always use some positive ideas to contribute to it...

The story is about how Tommy and Jude meet, but not the way they did on the show. Jude is nineteen and all the other characters are their respective ages.

Jude and her family (Sadie and Stewart) are having some issues, especially with money...

Jude never entered the Instant Star contest, instead she graduated from highschool, and receded to attend a local four year college in hopes of getting a job doing anything with music.

Tommy works at G major, but has been having some emotional conflicts lately... and tries to attempt to fix them..

That's about all I'm going to give you... I hope you enjoy the beginning, or prologue.. chapters will be much longer... but this enters you into the story.

BTW, feel free to leave constructive criticism, and thanks for reading!!

* * *

**Destined for Help**...Jude and Tommy are destined to meet... even if it isn't through a contest... Can tragedy and conflict bring them together?!

_Intro..._

"What! For Sale?"

"Jude Settle..."

"Settle?!?! Do you have any idea what that place meant to me!?"

"_Jude.._."

"Sadie!! How can you be so calm?! That's our memories... Our break... Our other home..."

"_Jude..._"

"It's what's left of our family... our Mo..."

"**JUDE, SHUT IT!**" Sadie couldn't handle it anymore. Of course selling the farm house was hard on her, but reality was it had to be done. She knew Jude would have a hard time facing it, but she couldn't help being extremely annoyed by her sister's stubbornness lately.

After hearing Sadie raise her voice, Jude seriously shut up. She understood it was hard on her sister too, all of the changes, but she couldn't believe how well she took it. Sometimes it almost seemed like she didn't care...

"Actually, it's been sold Jude... already..."

"Already...?" Jude, who now, continued to be calm, questioned her sister with much confusion. "I'm a little lost..."

"Well, it's been for sale for about a week... Dad had a real estate agent take control, and I guess they had an extremely wealthy buyer looking for it, willing to pay the high price right away... so he sold it..."

"And the two of you have failed to tell me this until now.. _Why?_" Jude now had started to get her worked up, annoyed, attitude again.

"Because of how you _just_ acted... It would make it so much harder to do what we needed (sell the farm), with your immature fits.., and Dad didn't know if he could handle it than... so we decided to wait 'till it was sold..."

"_Really._." As badly as she wanted to scream, and cry, Jude took to heart what was said and decided to take a much more rational approach... "Huh... so..than... who's the lucky buyer...?"

Jude said this not actually wanting to know... but trying to take the much more _'mature'_ route...

"I guess a young man, somewhere in his mid to upper twenties, who had some fame and wealth..."

Jude waited for Sadie to give a name but never received it... she decided to persist in asking anyways. "And his name _is_...?!!?"

"He wished to remain anonymous...but I guess he is into the music biz.."


	2. Nowhere To Go

Hey everyone! I've got the first official chapter written, and I'm excited to post it for you...

It jumps around a bit, and it gives you a little background, but I think you'll find where it is going...

There might be some questions in areas, but it'll all come together... so don't worry...

Any advice, ideas, or constructive criticism is always welcomed...

Thanks for the reviews... and ENJOY!

**Destined For Help**

_Chapter 1 No Place to Go_

Jude stood up in her room wiping away the tears that had recently been strolling down her face.

'How could he?' 'Why would he?'

Those are the only two things that she could think about. He had broken up with her and failed to give her any explanation why..

_Flashback_

"_Jude it's over..."_

"_Huh? What? What are you talking about Josh...?"_

"_Jude we need a break... I need a break..." By now Jude had completely removed herself from her earlier position of nearly kissing him._

"_Need a break...? But why?" She said while continuing to back up._

"_Jude.." Josh took a breathe to find the right words. "It's complicated..."_

_He now decided to approach her. He stopped nearly inches from her and took her hand. "Keep singing though Jude... It's good for you."_

_He than dropped her hand and walked away; leaving Jude speechless._

Back to Reality

'Keep singing?'

That is the last thing he said to her. Why that? Why not an explanation, or farewell, or something more deep?

'_Keep singing?'_ There is that thought that won't leave...

"Well I'm not tonight!" She found herself saying this out loud, while slamming her fists on the dresser. "Not tonight."

Jude, in fact, was expected to sing at the local Bar & Grill. A few months back Josh had convinced her to sing karaoke there. Hesitant at first, she eventually did, and she absolutely loved it. The locals at the grill seemed to too... And ever since than she had been singing every few days... And today was one of those days.

But today she wasn't going...

She needed to get away. Away from the stress of college, from Sadie and her father's worries...and from all the that was surrounding her.

'But where...?'

Jamie was on vacation, Kat had recently moved to New York, and Kyle, Wally, and Spied wanted nothing to do with her... especially after her recent rant. They had attempted to go pro without her... performing for a talent agent, minus her lead vocals...and it hurt her...no it enraged her... and she let them know it.

So here she was... nowhere to go... no one to see.

But wait, there was some place to go... yes... maybe it may not have been owned by her or anyone of her trusting, but that wasn't going to stop her. Last she heard, the farm house was owned by a young rich man... Heck he probably never even see's the place. Most rich and famous never visit there lots, especially an old country lot like the one she was about to attend. They normally had it for an investment, or to burn some money, or maybe for bragging rights... but never to live, or hardly visit for that matter.

'I'm going'

And with that she went...

She arrived at dark. As she entered the driveway she immediately looked for signs of life...especially human life..

None. Whatsoever.

That was all the proof she needed as she walked up to the door. She quickly checked the door to see if it was locked, and just like she presumed, it was. She quickly pulled out a bobby pin, slid it through the door hinge, while pulling at the handle, and there it went. Open. What a great trick. Josh showed her that one...

'Oh Josh...'

No, tonight was about her.

She quickly fumbled with the side of the wall before finding the light switch...and as she flicked them on she was baffled by what she saw...

"Oh my gosh.." That was all she could say...

In front of her eyes was the most amazing musical set up she had seen...

There was every kind of instrument imagined... not to mention a beautiful recording set up. She couldn't help but run up to it, start touching it, and try it all out.

This was her heaven... what she dreamed of doing... right here in her old farm house. Which, by the way, had been sold only about four months ago. So much had been done here since than. But she also knew what that meant. The farm house was visited, much more often then she had presumed.

But there was no one here tonight, and she was not going to leave right now...

After about an hour of drooling over the set up in front of her, she decided to write. Jude loved writing music, more than performing it, and when things got tough for her, she wrote. After all that had happened she had been phenomenally inspired.

She was tempted to go out to her car and grab her old acoustic, but decided against it. There was plenty of instruments here to use.

Approaching a stand, Jude grabbed for the acoustic resting on it. It had caught her attention earlier. It was beautiful. She was going to use it to help put together the beat and lyrics running through her mind.

She sat on the floor and with the acoustic in hand and started playing...

_**Where Does It Hurt...**_

Right now a lot hurt.

She continued playing through the beat in her head, trying to continue to find the appropriate words for song...

_**When You Open Your Heart**_...

She started to like where this was going... and she continued with the beat slowly putting lines together.

_**There's a sky full of broken stars...**_

After a bit she stopped, and decided to write down the lines she had come up with. She had a lot more to go, but she like what she had so far.

But right as she started strumming again she was rudely awoken.

"BANG"

The door swung open...


	3. Fun at an Expense

Hey so here is Chapter two...

This one is different, it is more focused around the lead male role...

Oh yea! That is Tommy!!

ENJOY!

**Destined** **for Help**

**Chapter 2 **

**Fun at an Expense**

Everyday had seemed to start the same for Tommy. That is until he took the initiative to find a place of his own, and finally create the musical place he had dreamt of. No it may not be in the mountains, or be a large beautiful mansion, but it did the trick. In the past four months he had successful bought and created a musical set up that even he couldn't believe he could successfully do.

Work, relationships, and his memories were leaving their mark on him, and he needed a place out of town and away from his stress filled city home. G Major had been a headache lately and he wished he never would have started to work here in the beginning, but now he was stuck. Darius has him pinned their, and there isn't one thing he can do about it. It isn't that he doesn't mind the work... no that is not it at all... it is the circumstances he has been put under. Artist after artist... job after job... no one he could just settle and work with. Just like his relationships, and memories. All so overwhelming.

That is why he bought the farm house.

It use to be owned by a family, but evidently they had been having some financial troubles and needed to sell it... In his urgent need for a change, and despite the high price, he bought it. He hasn't regretted it one bit. Especially because of days like today...

"Hey Kwest, Tell D I'm taking the evening off..."

"What? Is Julie not performing for you Tom?" Sarcasm was evident in Kwest's voice.

"What do you think man? Use your brain..." Tommy rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to fight.

Julie was one of Tom's many artists, and recent relationship. Last night they had one massive fight, and they had yet to make up. The way Tommy figured it was that it was over. She had broken up with him just like the previous four girlfriends before her. The only problem was he had to still work with her. At least he did today, and they didn't achieve anything. He knew he was going to hear it from Darius too, so he figured he would leave before he received more of an earful.

With that he picked up his things and left.

He arrived at the farm house after dark. He hadn't planned on visiting here this week, but obviously his plans had changed. He noticed the lights on, and didn't think he would have been one to leave them like that, but considering the circumstances... he could care less. Instead of entering through the front door, he decided to go through the back one. As he drove back there, he completely missed the car that was parked in the front lot off to the side. As far as he could tell, everything (besides the lights) were completely normal.

That was until he got out of his car...

He swore he could hear noises.. And as he approached the door, he realized he heard singing. The singing wasn't half bad either. Actually it was pleasant, and matched the key of the guitar well.

Normally, if someone was found in his house, he would barge in and take control. He would make sure they regretted trespassing, or stealing, and especially the decision they had made to enter his grounds.

But this time was different. Oh yes... he would confront this girl who had decided to break into _his_ place. He would just do it much differently than how he would approach anyone else. Heck he needed some fun...and he was going to have it. He would teach her a lesson alright...and he would have a little fun with it too...

He was going to scare her. Not lay a hand on her...no... just show her what happens when she messes with **thee** Tom Quincy.

He went to the front door and peaked through the window.

'Oh what do you know... a little blonde...who likes to play with instruments...This is going to be fun..'

With that thought he barged in, swinging the door open as widely as he possibly could. He almost couldn't keep a straight face as he watched her face become filled with shock.

She seemed to be speechless...

He could talk, but chose against it...

Actions can be much more frightening then words...

As soon as she started to stand up he started to approach her. As she began to pick up her pace of leaving, he, too, picked up his. She went to break into a complete sprint, but just as she started her stride, she tripped over a chair and came crashing down.

"OUCH!"

This was his chance to talk.

"I think you're lost..." He said this as low and haunting as he could.

She didn't respond.

Instead, she attempted to get up and leave again. But she was slow attempting to achieve it.

"I said I think you are lost...I'm sure you have noticed you are on someone else's property."

Frustration was starting to appear in his voice without any extra effort.

Oh yes... she knew.

"Look, okay, I am sorry..." She said this while backing up heading towards the back door. There was that immature worked up voice she had again.

He continued to follow her. He had become awfully close to her.

"It's just I...needed a place to go... and well... We... I mean...my..."

"CRASH"

There he went, he tripped over the acoustic she left on the floor. It hurt. He was on the ground, and on top of him were pictures, and many values that had broken as the shock his fall knocked them off of the wall.

By the time he had gotten up he knew she would have left.

And that she did... but with more havoc than he could have imagined. He heard a loud screech, and looked outside to find her driving through his driveway at an excessively quick speed.

But oh no.. that isn' t what the noise was from. He had a feeling he knew what is was... but didn't want to admit it.

...He was right...

In front of him was his precious viper, with a wonderfully long scratch mark across the side. He was now enraged with anger...HIS VIPER... LONG... DEEP MARK

That little runt! In an attempt to leave quickly she must have had whipped around through the back parking area and was caught by surprise at the scene of his viper. Within her hurry, she must have caught a section of his viper with part of her hood...and kept going...

"Things just can't get any worse can they...?"

And with that said, he walked into his farmhouse, picked up his acoustic, and grabbed the writing she had left on the floor...


	4. Unforgettable

Hey again!! Yes I have another chapter ready...

I know I have been putting a lot out, but I am trying to get a good fan base... and I appreciate all the reviews I have recieved.

This chapter is a pretty decent one, but the best is yet to come!!

This one gives you a little more background information, but after this it just gets great..

At least I feel that...

Thanks again...and...

ENJOY!

**Destined****For Help**

**Chapter 3**

**Unforgettable**

Jude awoke the next morning thinking everything was a dream. She very well knew it wasn't, but presumed to make her self assume it...

That was until she looked out her window and noticed the marks across her car.

"No freaking way..." That is all she could say...

It wasn't that what happened freaked her out, but it was_ who _she was pretty sure it happened with. There was only one way to be sure though...

She quickly ran out of her room and into the one next door. She crashed the door open and glared at the walls.

"Little Tommy Q..." She mumbled this to make sure no one could hear.

Oh what Sadie would have done to be in Jude's previous position. The man she ran from last night was no other than the one posted across Sadie's room. She couldn't believe it...Little Tommy Q... from Boys Attack... owned their farm house. Well now _his_... but previously theirs.

There was only one thing to do...

Call Jamie.

Who else was she going to tell and brag to?! Yea she may not have cared for the guy, but she still was proud to have met him...

Actually run from him...

She immediately picked up her phone and flipped it open. She was about to dial his number when she decided to listen to her five messages instead.

Message one was from Sadie wondering where she was at.

Message two was from Sadie _again_, same question.

Three was from her Dad.

Four was from Sadie, what do you know...

But five was different... It was from Mason Fox, the owner of the local bar and grill. It said the following:

'_Jude. We missed you last night! I am sorry you couldn't make it, but I am sure you had a good reason. Anyways, thought I would invite you to the dedication party for Patsy this following Friday. I know she had become one of your good friends before she passed away. We are sure she would have appreciated you to perform here, and we know we sure would too. Hope to see you there. Bring you best stuff.'_

Oh, she hadn't forgotten this day. The day her friend Patsy passed away. It will be exactly one year ago this Friday, but she remembered it like yesterday.

Jude knew Patsy through Speid. In her junior year of highschool her and the SME boys had started playing together. They just jammed at school and around her place, but eventually it ended. Jude couldn't figure out why, so she decided she would spy. That is how she met Patsy. She followed SME to a club one evening, and before she knew it she was watching Patsy performing on stage with Spied, Wally, and Kyle playing behind her.

Oh how she envied Patsy _at the time.._.

After that, her and Patsy had some fun together, and often performed together at local events. She loved it, but when Patsy died she didn't know if she could play anymore...

But that is when Josh entered her life and pursued her to keep singing. She never knew why he was so obsessed with her vocal skills... but he was, and she didn't mind it.

Now she didn't have Josh_ either..._

But she knew she had to perform though... for Patsy.

She _had_ too...

She _needed_ too..

For_ her_ friend.

Over the next few days Jude continued her life like normal. The only real difference was she payed more attention to the tabloids. She couldn't help herself...

As Friday approached she finished up her school work and preceded in getting ready for the evening. She had found out that this was a much bigger event than she had earlier expected. She had also found out that Spied, Wally, and Kyle would be playing with her at the event.

'_Great, I have to deal with them again...' _

But she knew that it would be much better if they performed with her. Not only because they, too, were Patsy's back up band, but because the song they were about to sing was going to be much more entertaining with their sound in the background...

They would be performing Patsy's_** Darkness Round the Sun.**_

Jude stepped out of her car in the most rock star outfit she could find. She was extremely nervous...

But what she was about to see made her even _more_ nervous...

A** Viper**... with a **scratch**... was sitting in the parking lot.

'_Why, Oh, Why...'_

She didn't know what to do.

What _could_ she do?

If she see's him, avoid him at all costs... That's what she'll do...

'_Heck maybe he won't even remember me...'_

But the more she tried to tell her self that, the more she realized she was lying to herself.

It didn't matter though... she _had to _perform.

She continued to precede to the back door. She snuck in and failed to meet the character she was most scared to see.

Before long Mason came out with the usually greeting.

"Jude! It's good to see you!" He said this hugging her, and with his usual enthusiasm.

"Mason.. Hey.."

"How you doing?" He asked her, deeply concerned.

"Alive... but I might not be when SME gets here..."

Mason smiled, than preceded with a chuckle before responding. "They are already here Jude."

"Great..."

"**JUDE!**" Speiderman shouted before running behind her and picking her up. "Where have you been?"

"Away from you... I thought that's where you wanted me!?" She was utterly surprised by his greeting and had no response to his movements.

"Get over it Jude, you know you can't get enough of us..." He said this while presenting Kyle, Wally, and himself.

"I thought we weren't talking..." Jude was still lost within the confusion.

Obviously they were over it.

They may have been, but she wasn't sure if _she_ was.

But nevertheless, she had to perform, and within minutes she was on stage. She was singing her heart out, performing like she never had before.

_**In the Darkness 'Round the Sun...**_

She felt like a rockstar...

_**There's Light Behind Your Eyes...**_

Everything was going all to well until...

_**When You've Lost Your Will to Run...**_

'**Oh No.'**

There _he_ was...

_**HIM.**_

The _booty shaking boy bander_, Little Tommy Q...

With a devious smirk plastered across her face...


End file.
